


More than love

by IDidItForTheFanfic



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Late Night Conversations, M/M, ereri, my first snk fic, no one knows how to spell anyone's name
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-14
Updated: 2019-05-14
Packaged: 2020-03-04 20:39:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18820291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IDidItForTheFanfic/pseuds/IDidItForTheFanfic
Summary: Eren and Levi are spending some alone time together when Eren asks Levi a question. A question that Eren is unsure if he wants to hear the answer.





	More than love

A thin sliver of moonlight shone brightly through a crack in the curtains, slicing through the dark room and illuminating the intertwined bodies of Levi Ackerman and Eren Jaeger. The hardened corporal was laying with one arm draped over Eren’s chest, the other hooked around his neck, and his head over Eren’s heart. Eren was supporting Levi with his left arm around his waist, while his right hand played absently with the older man’s silken strands of jet black hair.

Eren gently brushed loose strands away from Levi’s face, careful not to disturb him. Levi’s eyes were closed, but Eren knew he wasn’t really sleeping, just resting. Eren marveled at the way beam of silver light seemed to make his pale skin glow. Levi always looked so sad and tortured during the day, but in moments like this, he looked almost as if he was at peace.

Eren smiled without thinking, he loved seeing him like this. Sure, the captain was amazing to watch in action, strong and graceful, slicing through the sky like a angel of death. It was beautiful and, in Eren’s opinion, really very sexy; but he still prefered Levi like this, in a state of what one might call, content. Eren loved him, there had been no avoiding it then, and there was no denying it now. But it did make his mind wander.

Eren bite his lip and then whispered, his voice slow and cautious, “Levi?”

Levi groaned slightly, but made no effort to move or even open his eyes, “What is it, Jaeger?”

Eren's body tensed, afraid of what Levi's reaction might be, “Do you love me?”

This elicited a snort from Levi, “Well you are holding me, in my bed, while we’re both half naked. What do you think, Jaeger?”

Eren was relieved that his response didn't seem to be angry, but the answer didn't quite ease his nagging thoughts, “I think that’s not really an answer, sir.”

Levi sighed heavily and rolled backward so he was on his side. He looked up at Eren's face, he could see the worry hidden those green eyes, but he kept his own expression neutral, “Why are you asking me this?”

“Because I want to know. Because the next time we go on a mission, one of us might not come back,” Eren explained, dropping Levi's gaze as his cheeks began to burn with embarrassment. “Because I love you and if we die tomorrow, I want to die having heard you say that you love me back.”

Eren forced himself to look back at Levi, and Levi was shocked to see that the boy's expression was almost guilty. Suddenly, Levi was having trouble breathing properly. This time it was him who looked away, bitterly muttering, “...I can’t say it.”

Eren’s eyes widened, the words cutting deep into him, “Why not?”

Levi’s head snapped up, the coolness in his eyes replaced by an angry fire, “Because if I do I will no longer be able to stand by and watch as you throw yourself into danger! You stupid brat!.”

Eren flinched. It had been a long time since Levi had called him that. He could feel the tears behind his eyes, “Levi…”

Levi’s eyes softened immediately, the anger and harshness crumbling away. He had always been hard on Eren, but he couldn’t ever bear to see him cry. Levi moved his hand to cup Eren’s face, stroking his cheek bone with his thumb, he positioned his other hand against the headboard and used it to push himself up so that they were level.

Levi leaned forward, catching Eren’s lips, kissing him tenderly. He pulled away slightly and then kissed him again, sucking lightly on Eren’s bottom lip. Levi deepened the kiss, flicking his tongue right where he knew Eren liked it. Eren moaned and Levi broke away, tilting Eren’s head so that he could whisper in his ear.

“Listen closely Eren Jaeger,” Levi said, his voice low. “Do not ever assume that I don’t love you. Understood?”

Eren nodded and Levi smiled slightly, sinking down back on to Eren’s chest, “Good.”

 


End file.
